Changing The Game
by Rachael torie b
Summary: What if Tris and every other initiate who came to Dauntless didn't, and others did. How would things play out if there were different characters? How much would these new characters change things? Submit your own initiate and find out how new players change the game.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: What if Tris and every other initiate who came to Dauntless didn't, and others did. How would things play out if there were different characters? How much would these new characters change things? Submit your own initiate and find out how new players change the game.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Divergent Trilogy in any way, shape, or form and I never will.

A/N: Welcome to my SYOC story Changing The Game. Before you start submitting I would like to say a few things. First off, I want you to be really creative when making your OCs, and really descriptive, because if you describe your character's personality, appearance or history in 4 or less sentences I will not accept them. 5 or more sentences, preferably more. Secondly, I can't have 5 Divergent people. Try to remember that is a rare thing, and I will not have more than 2 Divergent people. Also I will only accept your OCs through PM, and if you make a Divergent character and I already have 2 of them, I'll PM you and ask if you would like to change that if my story isn't filled already. You can only send in one OC per person, unless I ask for more. I'll only accept no more than 11 characters officially, but I may ask for a character for a specific purpose later, so read the A/Ns to find those.

Okay, here's the form, and remember to **PM** your submissions. Form is also on my profile.

NAME:

NICK NAME (IF THEY HAVE ONE):

CHANGED NAME (IF THEY CHANGE THEIR NAME):

FRACTION THEY WERE BORN IN:

PERSONALITY (DESCRIPTIVE!):

APPEARANCE (DESCRIPTIVE!):

WHY THEY TRANSFERRED TO DAUNTLESS (BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON, ESPEACIALLY IF THEY ARE FROM ABNEGATION OR AMITY):

DIVERGENT:

FEARS (MORE THAN 8 UNLESS THEY ARE DIVERGENT):

INTERESTS:

HOBBIES:

STRENGTHS (MENTAL OR PHYSICAL):

WEAKNESSES (MENTAL OR PHYSICAL):

LOYAL (ON A SCALE OF 1-10):

DO THEY BELIEVE IN FRACTION BEFORE BLOOD?

DO THEY AGREE WITH THE WAYS OF THE DAUNTLESS?

FAMILY:

HISTORY:

CHARACTER THEME SONG (SONGS HELP ME WRITE IF THEY FIT, ALSO SAYS A LOT ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER'S PERSONALITY):

WOULD THEY CHANGE THEIR APPEARANCE WHEN THEY GET TO DAUNTLESS (CUT HAIR, DYE HAIR, PIERCINGS, TATTOOS, START WEARING MAKE-UP, ECT…)?

IF THEY DO GET A TATTOO, WHAT DOES IT SYMBOLIZE TO THEM, WHAT IS IT, AND WHERE DO THEY GET IT AT?

WOULD THEY MAKE FRIENDS SOONER OR LATER?

WHAT DO THEY LOOK FOR IN FRIENDS?

If you read the horribly long A/N, make the subject of your PM dauntless is my favorite fraction. And remember, I'm always open to suggestions and critique about the story, which you can put in reviews or PMs at any time. Have fun making your OC!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here is the second chapter that's actually the first chapter. I know it's not that long, but once we have met all the initiates chapters will get longer. Anyways, I want to thank ****I am in Loki's Army ****for editing this, and ****HelloI'mOz**** for submitting the initiate for this chapter. **

**Candor Transfer, Roxanne Brown:**

Today is the beginning of the rest of my life; today is the day I can finally stop pretending. Today is The Choosing Ceremony. I have more choices than I expected; yesterday, my aptitude test results were inconclusive: Candor, Erudite, and Dauntless. It's called being Divergent, and I'm not sure what it means for me yet, just that I shouldn't tell a soul. As for The Choosing Ceremony, I already know my choice. I belong in Dauntless, despite being expected to choose Amity. Amity, what a laugh, for being Candor I sure put on a good show. But hey, it's not lying if someone doesn't actually ask you something. Letting people assume isn't dishonest.

I stand in one of the many Candor hallways for the last time, my face reflecting off the shiny black floor. Life isn't just black and white, life is full of colors, which is something the Candor don't understand. I look down at my reflection and see a fairly tall, brown haired, hazel eyed girl looking back at me. The girl and I are one in the same; except the girl in the reflection is a sweet, honest Candor girl. I am already Dauntless.

A door opens to my right, revealing my baby sister Laura. Smiling brightly, she skips over to me, a strand of dirty blond hair falling into her pretty brown eyes. Even though she is only 3 years younger than me, she still acts like a child. She looks at me then frowns, as if she suddenly remembered something, "Roxanne," She starts thoughtfully, "Why aren't you going to choose Candor? Don't you want to stay with me and mom and dad?" I take a deep breath, here we go again. I scan my mind for the right to say, I don't want to hurt Laura's feelings, nor do I want the real reason getting back to our parents,

"Of course I want to stay with all of you, but I'm not fit for Candor," I smile, that sounded good, I wasn't lying at all.

Laura's frown deepens, frowning is her thinking face, "Because you got Amity on your aptitude test, didn't you?" There is a hint of accusation laced in her voice, as if she doesn't fully believe it. My own expression changes into a frown,

"Yes, I did," Lying is easier when you're mad, "Now let's go before we miss the bus, we're already late enough as it is," I snap before quickly walking to the elevator and palming a button. Laura barely makes it in between the black stainless steel doors in time, and I feel a tad wee bit guilty. The elevator dings and we walk into the boring black and white lobby, which is mostly empty except for the few people who will be late, like we may be. I huff, anger fresh again at the idea of being late.

I power walk to the door, and wait for Laura again, "Why do you have to walk so slowly?" I ask, frustrated. She walks out of the building and past me

"Why do you walk so quickly?" She tosses back over her shoulder. I narrow my hazel eyes but follow her to the bus anyway. On the bus, our parents sit in the middle, and we walk to them,

"You girls almost missed the bus because of your laziness," My mother states while looking out a window to her left, something out there seems to be fascinating her. My father adds,

"And now you do not have seats," But as if on cue, some Abnegation offer us their seats close to our parents.

The (too hot) bus finally arrives at the Hub, and I couldn't be more ready to climb the steps of the building and choose the faction I was meant to be in. I practically leap off the bus, earning a look from some fellow Candor, who will not be my fellows much longer! I glare back at them, "What?" I ask loudly and obnoxiously, but I'm too excited to wait for a reply. The only thing that separates me from choosing Dauntless now is thick crowd blocking the entrance of the Hub, which is easily navigates by my elbows and a few rude 'Moves!'. I am just about to enter the room in which The Choosing Ceremony is held, and remember I am supposed to wait for my family. I let out a growl and lean against one of the hallway walls, facing the stairs my family will walk up on.

Finally, I see the top of my father's head above the crowd; I get my height from him, not mother, who is a bit shorter than Laura. I stare at them without blinking, as if my sheer force of will could hurry their pace. Laura dashes over to me smiling, our earlier dispute forgotten. Together we wait for our parents to enter the room, following them in soon after. We all take a seat in our usual spot, in the middle, which irritates me because I want to be in the front. I anxiously wait for this thing to get started, anxiously wait for my name to be called, anxiously wait as the image of burning coals reflect off my eyes.

**A/N: By the way, ****this story is still open****. And the guest who goes by RS, because you're a guest and don't have a Fan fiction account I'll let you submit through PM, but you'll have to pick which one of your characters is in this story, and I'm sorry but she can't be divergent. Maybe almost Divergent?**


End file.
